Plasmas may be used in the deposition of films or layers of material. For example, an arc may be struck between an anode and a consumable cathode, creating a plasma including atoms and ions of the cathode material. These atoms and ions may be directed to the surface of a substrate to deposit a film or layer of the cathode material on a surface of a substrate.
The plasma, however, may contain a number of macroparticles; macroparticles include liquid droplets or solid fragments of the cathode material. The macroparticles in the plasma stream may be the result of a local superheating of the active surface of the cathode. The macroparticles may be incorporated in the deposited film, degrading the quality of the film.